You Belong With Me
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Short oneshot. Campr Rock story based on the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.


**Wow, another oneshot…Doesn't surprise me. Lol. This oneshot is based on "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Although I know she doesn't care for Camp Rock all that much, I wrote this story for because she loves the song…I don't know her opinion on this pairing either…for all I know, she'll start to hate the song because of this story! Anyways, as you all know, I don't like Mitchie and you can tell in this story…Please review! Thanks!**

On the phone with his girlfriend again. Caitlyn groaned and rolled over on his bed. Wasn't he ever going to see that she wasn't even worth the trouble? He makes a joke and she takes it wrong and gets mad.

"Mitchie! I didn't mean it that way." Shane said with a sigh and he spun around in his computer chair with a frown. Typical Tuesday night for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn grinned to herself. She had thought his comment was rather funny, but apparently Mitchie didn't get his sense of humor like she did.

"Blah, blah, blah." Caitlyn muttered, satisfied when she saw Shane obviously trying not to smile at her boredom. With a sigh, she stood from his bed and flipped on the radio. It took a few moments for her to find some music she liked.

"No, Mitchie-" Shane began and sighed when she apparently cut him off. Caitlyn rolled her eyes before grinning to herself and turning the music's volume way up. It was rude, but she didn't care. Mitchie hated the kind of music Caitlyn listened to, and that amused her.

Her and Mitchie were so different. Mitchie wore short skirts and dresses, but Caitlyn kept to her skinny jeans and t-shirts. Her own style- not what was currently "in". Mitchie had-since becoming famous-become the cheerleader type. Caitlyn felt like she belonged on the bleachers.

"Cait." Shane hissed so Mitchie wouldn't hear him, "She'll hear that and yell at _me_."

"You can tell her I'm here. I don't care." Caitlyn shrugged.

"She'd freak." Shane whispered, and then frowned, "More."

"You know I don't care." Caitlyn laughed, but turned down her music slightly when he started talking on the phone again. Getting bored, Caitlyn stood up and started dancing. If you could call it dancing, that is.

"I was just kidding around." She heard Shane say, impatience hinted in his tone. Caitlyn frowned and walked over to him, leaning down to listen to what Mitchie was saying. Shane wouldn't care.

"-and never treat me like you should." Mitchie's soft complaining voice could be heard, "I'm your girlfriend. Don't you think you should be a little nicer to me? After all it's-" Caitlyn stopped listening, and rested her arms on each of Shane's shoulders from where she stood behind him.

Why did he waste his time with Mitchie? It didn't seem like he liked her very much-or not anymore. Shane kept talking on the phone, not even noticing Caitlyn's touch. The thought disappointed her.

Couldn't he see? _She_ was the one who understood him, and was always there for him. Mitchie only cared to please herself nowadays. Caitlyn cared to please Shane. But apparently he didn't notice this fact.

"You've been talking to her forever. Get off soon. This is so boring." Caitlyn complained flatly. Shane shushed her without even turning to look at her. She sighed in annoyance, impatience and sadness.

_Why can't he see that he belongs with me?_

Caitlyn walked down the sidewalk with Shane, finally feeling cheerful. Mitchie had plans for the evening which left Shane all to her for the next few hours. They weren't talking, just walking down the street.

Tossing a glance at Shane, Caitlyn couldn't help but think how cute he looked-even in his old jeans. This was how it was supposed to be, she knew. Shane with her. Herself with Shane. It felt so right.

"Do you think Mitchie is too…" Shane began thoughtfully. Caitlyn bit her tongue to keep back a retort that would only annoy him.

"You know what I think of her." She shrugged, hopping a few feet to sit on a picnic bench in the middle of the park. Caitlyn smiled to herself as Shane followed her slowly.

_Isn't this easy? _

It was so easy to be with Shane. So relaxed-natural. It felt so right. Just the two of them. Conversation was never forced between them. There were no awkward silences. They could talk forever or just be together in silence, and it was still easy.

Caitlyn noticed Shane's grin, wondering for a moment what could make him smile so much. He hadn't been in the best of moods lately. Mitchie was really bringing him down recently. The thought angered Caitlyn.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile." Caitlyn commented.

"I smile all the time." Shane shrugged.

"Not when you talk to Mitchie. Then you get all frowny and grumpy." She pointed out, "Wouldn't you be better off without her?"

"I'm fine." Shane stated. Caitlyn didn't comment right away, unsure of what she should say. There were so many things she'd love to tell him right now. Mostly nasty things about Mitchie.

"I know you better then that." Caitlyn shook her head, "You aren't happy with Mitchie anymore." Shane didn't respond but stared into space with a small frown, "What are you doing with a girl like that anyways?"

"Caitlyn, just let it go." Shane sighed, and she shrugged. Her hopes didn't get up anymore when she suggested he break up with Mitchie. Fairly often she would suggest he get away from Mitchie, and he always refused.

Caitlyn hated Mitchie. Mitchie with her tall, high heels. Caitlyn only wore sneakers. Mitchie was now the popular cheerleader type. Caitlyn felt like she was plain. Sitting on the bleachers.

Caitlyn rolled over with a frown. Something had woken her up. For a moment she only laid, listening intently. Just when she was about to drift off into sleep again, Caitlyn heard the doorbell ring.

"Who on earth…?" she muttered sleepily to herself as she looked over at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. Caitlyn hated being woken in the middle of the night, but shuffled down the hall in her bare feet to look through the peep hole and saw Shane.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked in a curious tone, still sounding sleepy. Shane looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes and his lips were in a tight line. He was going to cry. She just knew it.

"Shane, what happened?" Caitlyn was wide awake now, grabbing his hand to pull him into her house before shutting and locking the door behind them. He only shook his head as she led him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch.

"Caitlyn…" he sighed. She squeezed his fingers, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes?" she pressed, desperate to know what was wrong.

"Mitchie…she broke up with me." He muttered with a crushed look. Caitlyn was sure her heart stopped at his words, "Go ahead. Say I told you so." She frowned deeply. He really expected her to say that when he was so miserable?

"Shane…" she whispered, touching his hair gently, "I couldn't be that mean."

"Couldn't?"

"Well, I could but I reserve my meanness for people I don't like. Like Mitchie. Do you want me to go beat her up for you? You know I would do it." She joked softly. Shane actually laughed at this comment.

"I don't know what to tell you though." Caitlyn sighed, "But you are too good for her. You should know that by now." His brow furrowed at her words but she looked away, hoping there wasn't enough emotion in her eyes for him to read.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, and Caitlyn sighed before getting up to turn the radio on. She smiled to herself when she heard Shane's ultimate favorite song playing and turned it up a little louder.

"Cait, you know everything about me." Shane said softly as she sat down next to him again, "My favorite song…I came over here and felt like crying, but instead I'm laughing?...Why are you so perfect?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caitlyn waved her hand carelessly, feeling strangely flustered. She never felt flustered, "I'm just like all best friends."

"No," Shane shook his head, "It's more than that. You're always there. I didn't realize it before, but…you know me better then anyone ever has."

"Of course I understand you." Caitlyn muttered, looking at her lap, "I've known you ever since Camp Rock. That's…what? Three years?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Shane whispered, making her look up at him in confusion as he went on, "Why would I be with Mitchie when you were here? _You _belong with me…"

Caitlyn's eyes widened at his words. The words she always thought to herself, again and again. It didn't seem possible to her. And Shane was still sitting next to her, looking so serious.

"I know." She shrugged shortly. The words sounded conceited to her. I know I belong with you. It didn't sound right to her, but it was the truth. She did belong with Shane, and had known it for a long time.

"Why didn't you say something?" Shane asked, brushing his fingers against her cheek. Caitlyn swallowed slowly, trying to think of a response. Since when did she have trouble knowing what to say?

"Exactly what was I suppose to say?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Shane admitted, "'Shane, you belong with me.'?" Caitlyn grinned at this. For some reason it sounded funny. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing her gently.

He had kissed a lot of girls. He had kissed Mitchie numerous times. Nothing compared to what it felt like to kiss Caitlyn. It meant so much. He could tell just by kissing her that she loved him back.

"Shane?" Caitlyn whispered against his lips a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"You belong with me." Caitlyn whispered.

"I know." Shane whispered back with grin.

**Hope you liked the story somewhat, ****! I'm sorry if it ruined the song! Lol **

**Everyone should check out stories by ****crazybluegirl**** and **** and be sure to review!**


End file.
